And They All Fall Down
by Unicron4000
Summary: My third one. Characters may a bit OOC. Lexie and her friends receive the beta for a new game known as Sburb. They have no idea of the journey ahead of them. I do not own Homestuck, Andrew Hussie does. Rated T for language.


Chapter 1

She awoke in an almost completely dark room. Her green eyes could be seen in the mirror. She rolled onto her side. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her clock. It was ten thirty-two. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She put on a t-shirt and left her room. She walked down the hallway to the living room. Still tired, she stumbled into the kitchen and removed a package of PopTarts from it's box. She removed the wrapper and put the delectable pastries into the toaster. She retrieved a plate while the PopTarts finished toasting. After a minute or so, the PopTarts popped out of the toaster and without hesitation, she quickly grabbed them and put them on her plate. She broke the rectangles in half and let them cool. She heard a buzzing sound and walked over to the couch. She looked at the sleeping form and sighed. Once again, her sister had fallen asleep on the couch. The buzzing continued but didn't wake the sleeping girl. After remembering her PopTarts, she walked back to them and began eating. She finished and put her plate in the sink. She walked back to her room and retrieved her phone. She went back to the living room and sat in the large armchair. After a few minutes of struggling not to doze off, she heard the sound of someone emerging from sleep. The other girl rolled off of the couch and jumped up.

"Ah!" Kate said. "Who pushed me off the couch?"

"Good morning to you too," Lexie said. "No one pushed you. You fell off, again."

"Ugh...what time is it," Kate asked.

"It's ten fifty," Lexie told her. "What time did you get home last night?"

"One-ish"

"In the morning? Mom's gonna kill you. You gotta stop coming home so late."

"Psh, let her yell. I don't care."

"You should. Last time she did, no one in the house spoke to each other for four days." The two girls heard a creaking sound. "Kate you better get to your room."

"I'll be fine, I just gotta say I woke up and came out here."

"You're wearing the same clothes you had on last night."

"Damn. Well this sucks. Guess we know what's coming." Kate smiled and shrugged. She laughed. "Good luck." Kate and Lexie's mom began walking down the hallway. When she reached the living room, she grew annoyed.

"Kate," Their mother began. "When did you get home last night. Tell the truth."

"Let me think," Kate said. "One-ish."

"Kate," their mother said, trying not to yell. "Why were you out so late, you know what could have happened."

"I know, and I feel bad about it. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"That's what you said last time," the angry woman began raising her voice. "Why the hell won't you come home at a regular time like a regular person!"

"Maybe because I would rather be out than facing what you do to us!" Kate was tearing up. "I wish dad was still here!" Kate ran to her room and slammed and locked the door. Their mother turned to Lexie.

"Lexie, did you have anything to do with this?"

"N-no," Lexie quickly said. "Of course not. Why would I." The angry woman advanced towards Lexie.

"Tell the truth!"

"I am! Why don't you believe me?"

"You're not trustworthy. Tell me why I should trust you."

"I'm your daughter!" Lexie began trying to get past her mother, but she grabbed her hand. "Let go!"

"Come with me." Lexie's mother began dragging her towards her room. She pushed Lexie through and closed the door behind her.

"I don't believe you," Lexie's mother said. "You have always lied. You've been this way since your father left." Lexie's mom walked closer. Lexie pressed herself into the side of the bed.

"No," Lexie said. "Mom no. Please, not today."

"You deserve it." The woman roughly pulled her daughter up. She pushed Lexie against a wall and slapped her. Lexie brought a hand up to her face.

"Mom please, not my face." Her mother grabbed her arm and twisted it behind the girl's back.

"Ah! Mom please stop." Lexie was crying. Her mother pushed her to the ground and kicked her. Lexie moaned in pain.

"Mom. Please." Lexie's mom kicked her twice more, making the girl become silent. The woman, not yet satisfied with her work, proceeded to pick up her daughter, and throw her against the wall. The monstrous human laughed and left the room. Lexie was barely moving. She stayed in her place for a few moments more, relishing the release from her cruel mother. She slowly, painfully, picked herself up from the ground and walked to her room. She entered and closed the door. Lexie flopped onto her bed, groaning in pain. There was a knock at the door. Lexie knew who it was. She sat up.

"Come in," Lexie said. Kate entered the room.

"Um...hi Lexie," Kate said.

"Hey."

"I heard what happened."

"How could you not have. Your room is right next to hers." Lexie winced.

"Here, let me take a look." Lexie raised her shirt slightly, revealing a few quickly forming bruises.

"Kate, why does she do this?"

"She doesn't have better way to take out her anger about dad, so she tries to share her suffering with us. Now listen, do not ever do this to your children, ok?"

"Ok." Kate finished helping Lexie with her injuries and left the room. Lexie retrieved her laptop and opened it. She opened Pesterchum and saw that her friend was on.

- dreadedNightmare [DN] began pestering cheerioConsumer [CC] at 9:34 -

DN: Hey

CC: yo

DN: Can we hang out today

CC: hells yea

CC: what time and where

DN: How about that park with that ;ake at 1-ish?

CC: sounds great

CC: see you there

DN: FUCK

DN: I'm gonna have to te;; my mom

DN: Dammit

CC: good luck

DN: Thanks

DN: I';; be right back, I have to see if I can make it

- dreadedNightmare [DN] ceased pestering cheerioConsumer [CC] at 9:39 -

Lexie closed her laptop and walked to the living room.

"Mom," Lexie said. "Can I meet Jason at that park with the pond at one?"

"Yes," Lexie's mom responded. "Do whatever you want."

"Thank you," Lexie said. She went back to her room and reopened her computer.

- dreadedNightmare [DN] began pestering cheerioConsumer [CC] at 9:41 -

DN: I can come

CC: good

CC: its been too long since we got to hang out

DN: You just saw me yesterday

DN: Or did you convenient;y forget about schoo;

CC: haha youre hilarious

DN: Don't act ;ike I'm not

CC: theres enough truth in that

CC: whats the weather supposed to be like later

DN: I think it's supposed to be better

DN: With sun and stuff. So I don't have to wear that only sweater I have

CC: i finally get to see what your arms look like

DN: Crap

DN: I think I';; wear my sweater anyway

CC: aww

CC: why

DN: I ;ike wearing it

DN: It's comfortab;e

CC: its your choice

DN: Indeed it is

DN: Damn. I have to go

DN: See you later

CC: bye

- dreadedNightmare [DN] ceased pestering cheerioConsumer [CC[ at 9:48 -

Lexie closed her laptop and began looking for what to wear.

- Three hours and twelve minutes later -

Lexie was walking towards the swingset of the park when she was pushed from behind.

"Hi Jason," Lexie said. "How've you been the past few hours without me?"

"I've been great," Jaina said, falling into step beside her. "How have _you_ been?" They reached the swingset. They each took a swing.

"Everything's great" Lexie looked at Jason. He looked worried.

"Lexie you know I can tell when something's wrong with you. Tell me."

"There's nothing wrong. Why would you think that?"

"Nevermind. Let's walk around the lake," Jason said. He hopped off of the swing and dragged Lexie off of hers. Lexie winced.

"What's wrong," Jason asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Lexie said. "I'm just a bit sore. I didn't sleep too well, lots of tossing and turning."

"Hmm...Ok. Let's go around the lake." They walked off and headed towards the lake.

"How's that science project you have going," Jason said, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Good, I'm almost done," Lexie said. "How's your history project?"

"I'm almost finished but still working on it. It's annoying how much work gets piled onto us in such a short amount of time."

"Isn't it just. I can't believe how much work our teachers give us, they keep giving us projects over the breaks, it's as if they _want_ to kill us. I wish they would just disappear."

"Me too. But sadly, we're stuck with them for another three years." They reached a bench and sat down.

"I need to get away from school and everything," Lexie said. "I need a break." Lexie sighed.

"I know what you mean. It's a shame we can't just get away from it all."

"Yeah. Oh! I just remembered. I heard about this new game that's coming out. It's called Sburb."

"Oh yeah, I heard about it, I signed up for the beta. Did you?"

"Of course I did, how could I pass up an opportunity like that. Do you think Latula and Luca got it too?"

"Of course they did, I told them about it. Doesn't it arrive soon"?

"Today is Thursday. Tomorrow! The beta's supposed to come tomorrow."

"Awesome. It'll be great." Jason checked his phone. "Wow, it's already been forty-five minutes."

"Really? Woah. It doesn't seem like that long."

"Yeah. Hey, we should go to that bookstore you like."

"Which one?"

"The one with all of the manga and John Green stuff."

"Oh! Ok, my mom said it doesn't matter when I get home so we can stay there for a while." Lexie got off of her swing. Jason did the same. They began walking towards the entrance of the park. Twenty minutes later they entered the bookstore. They walked to the area containing John Green's books. Lexie picked up a copy of _The Fault in Our Stars_ and began reading.

"Didn't you already read that," Jason asked.

"Yeah but it's my favorite book," Lexie said. "I wanna buy this, I got it from the library when I read it the first time. That's why I wanna buy it. Is there anything you want?"

"Nah, I'll keep looking." The continued walking through the store, eventually stopping at the Star Wars area. Jason picked up a book titled _Outbound Flight_.

"I didn't know they still sold this. It's from a few years ago," Jason said, ecstatic at his find. "I read this a while ago, I think I'll buy it."

"Awesome. I'm getting a bit hungry, can we get something to eat?"

"Of course." Lexie and Jason walked to the checkout and paid for their books. They exited the bookstore and walked to a nearby diner. When they arrived, the host brought them to their seat. They opened their menus and quickly decided on what to eat. When the waitress arrived, Lexie ordered mozzarella sticks with a side of fries and Jason ordered french toast. They waited for their food.

"Why do you always get french toast," Lexie said.

"Why do you always get mozzarella sticks," Jason countered.

"Touche`," Lexie said. "What do you think Sburb is about?"

"No idea. I don't think anyone knows. The beta's coming out, not the final version. The producers have been super secretive about it." Their food arrived. Lexie turned to the waitress.

"Thanks you," Lexie said. Lexie began eating, as did Jason. They ate in silence.

"Lexie what's wrong," Jason asked.

"I told you, nothing's wrong, I'm just tired," Lexie responded. "Honest."

"Are you sure," Jason said, looking her in the eye.

"I am one hundred percent sure," Lexie said, returning his gaze. They returned to their food. When they both were finished, they flagged the waitress and got the check. They paid and left. As they walked back to the park, they passed a group of kids from their school. The group laughed and pushed the two. Lexie fell and Jason helped her up. They continued walking. They reached the park and Jason checked the time. It was three twenty-five.

"I should be getting home," Jason said reluctantly. "It's three twenty-five."

"Really," Lexie said. "Damn. Oh well. I'll talk to you later then." They hugged and went their separate ways. As she was walking Lexie stopped and put on her headphones. After half an hour of walking, Lexie reached her house and entered. She saw Kate laying on the couch.

"Hey Kate," Lexie greeted. Kate groaned.

"Hi Lexie," Kate said. "Bit of advice, don't go near mom right now." Kate sat up, revealing a black eye. "She's kinda mad." Lexei rushed to her sister.

"Are you ok? Did you put ice on it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kate said. "Of course I did. Stop worrying and go to your room. I found a package outside with your name and some weird thing on it."

"What weird thing?"

"It said Sburb or something."

"What! No way, it's supposed to come tomorrow!."

"Oh. Is that the game beta you've been waiting for."

"Yes."

"Then go." Kate waved her hand. Lexie nearly ran to her room and hurried inside. She opened her laptop.

- dreadedNightmare [DN] began pestering cheerioConsumer [CC] at 16:00 -

DN: JASON

CC: LEXIE

DN: DID YOU GET IT

CC: HELLS YEAH I DID

CC: IT CAME EARLY

DN: HAVE YOU SPOKEN TO :ATU:A OR :UCA YET

CC: NO

CC: I'LL TALK TO LUCA YOU GET LATULA

DN: :ET'S DO IT

- dreadedNightmare [DN] ceased pestering cheerioConsumer [CC] at 16:04 -

- dreadedNightmare [DN] began pestering cardinallyRadical [RC] at 16:05 -

DN: :ATU:A

DN: DID YOU GET THE BETA

RC: of cours3 1 d1d

RC: 1 h4v3n't st4rt3d 1t y3t but 1t's gonn4 be h3ll4 r4d

DN: Me and Jason have it. He's checking to see if :uca got it

DN: What do you think it's about

RC: 1 don't know

DN: We;;, I'm going to see if :uca got it

RC: do 1t g1rl

RC: th3n w3 c4n 4ll st4rt 4t th3 s4m3 t1m3

- dreadedNightmare [DN] ceased pestering radicallyCardinal [RC] at 16:09 -

- dreadedNightmare [DN] began pestering cheerioconsumer [CC] at 16:10 -

DN: Did :uca get it

CC: yea

CC: did latula

DN: She did

DN: She thought we should all start at the same time.

CC: hell yea ill tell luca

CC: how about 4:20

DN: Sure

DN Te;; :uca, I';; te;; :atu;a

- dreadedNightmare [DN] ceased pestering cheerioConsumer [CC] at 16:12 -

- dreadedNightmare [DN[ began pestering radicallyCardinal [RC] at 16:13 -

DN: I passed a;ong your idea

DN: Does 4:20 work

RC: y34 1t do3s

RC: 1'm 1nst4ll1ng tth3 d1scs now

DN: As am I

RC: th1s 1s gonn4 b3 so r4d

DN: I have to te;; Jason to insta;; the discs

RC: s33 you 1n th3 g4m3

- dreadedNightmare [DN] ceased pestering radicallyCardinal [RC] at 16:16 -

- dreadedNightmare [DN] beagn pestering cheerioConsumer [CC] at 16:17 -

DN: Te;; :uca to insta;; the discs

DN: And you insta;; them

CC: will do

CC: see you in the game

- dreadedNightmare [DN] ceased pestering cheerioConsumer [CC] at 16:19 -

Lexie sat at her computer, waiting. The clock turned to four twenty, Lexie and her friends simultaneously started the game.


End file.
